The Drake Diaries
by thunderboba
Summary: Ever wondered what Molly kept in her diary? Sequel to "A Day as a Drake", Find out about Molly's life years after the big incident! Plus a new world, mysteries and a reunion in the making? 2nd Fanfic, and please review!
1. Mon 13th March to Wed 15th March

The diary adventures of Molly Drake

The Drake Diaries

This is a sequel of "A Day as a Drake" but my stories will part of "The Drake Diaries" sort of thing. Enjoy and review, even putting "I loved it" counts!

I don't own the BBC's work but I own my characters and storylines.

xxxxx

_Monday, 13__th__ March:_

"_The legacy of the Laytons, ended. By me! I did it mum, I'm in control."_

It's been 2 weeks since Arthur Layton went into a coma and Jessica ran away somewhere. _Yes, you have probably noticed I don't call her Jess anymore, she's out of my life, A complete stranger. _Dave started College the next day after the big "showdown", I bet he didn't focus in his exams! Maisie has really changed, she doesn't talk as much and seems to go to school more, She just ignores me and Evan and does her homework. Evan was happy at the start but now he wants her out. She's downstairs at the moment watching MTV, the only program she watches on it though is _My Super Sweet 16__th_, and thenshe would look at me and Evan in a begging kind of way. Mum would go mad if she found out she was staying here, _hopefully she won't find out..._

Mum's boss, DCI Taylor will come round and see if I'm ok. Once I got to ride in a police car and sit at the desk where she worked. There were a few pens and loads of paper, but one huge file with "Sam Tyler: Psychological Report" on the front. There was also a little diary, which is what I'm writing in now. I also snuck the file into my bag, I can't imagine myself being locked up in jail for "borrowing items from my own mother who's a police officer"!

There was nothing in the diary, except from dates like mine and Evan's birthdays and boring meetings. The file however followed Sam Taylor Tyler as he lived in this world in 1973-4. He did loads of things and fell in love with a woman called Annie, and worked the "legendary" Gene Hunt. I think from the way Sam described him, Mum would have liked him!

xxxxx

Wednesday, 15th March:

"_The new girl is creepy, Mum. She knows a lot about what happened with the Laytons, maybe a bit too much..."_

We had a new girl join our class today, Rachel. She seems shy, I guess you would be on your first day at a new school! I haven't had a chance to speak to her today, too busy with this other girl who she seems to already know, Bella. They slink off together behind the field at lunch and seem to be showing each other pieces of paper. Evan said I should stop spying on them! He's been much nicer to me since what happened. Jessica's probably in Margate or Whitby, she did like those places. Everyone is horrified when they see her face, _serves her right. _

Oh, I forgot to say that I did actually see what Rachel and Bella were doing, trading something. Pointing at people very discreetly, you know the way builders do when they point where they want something from the plan. Well that's what they do on _60 Minute Makeover_!

I came home to find Maisie storming out of the door in a huge temper, it seems that Evan has kicked her out. I mean ok, she isn't the perfect roommate but how can he do that to an innocent girl?

"Molls, Before you ask, I'll give you the reason why." He said dryly, "I checked my bank balance and I'm short of £100! Now who went shopping today with her "savings"?" He yelled. _Certainly not me_, I'm guessing this is Maisie then, she did have a lot of expensive stuff lately. "And while she was out, my credit card went missing! She's a thief, Molly Drake. _So was you father_." He mumbled, I didn't hear it though. "This is it Molly, Our big break after so many weeks of trying to reach some conclusion about our lives. Layton's dead, you're in control." He whispered, I am in control, I was so lost after what happened to Mum but I hope I will stay this way, Tyler did after all, I think.

Just got a left over sandwich from the fridge, It was yummy.


	2. Thu 6th August to Wed 14th October

The Diary Adventures of Molly Drake

The Drake Diaries

Hoped you commented! Well enjoy, but don't read it really quickly, as Luigi once said "I always wait, I am a waiter."

Obviously, I don't own the BBC's work but I own "The Drake Diaries"

Xxxxx

Thursday, 6th August:

"_Maisie isn't a part of me anymore, she can gallop of back to Hyde for all I care."_

I've just found this diary again, I've been clearing my room of Maisie's things, and well what once was her stuff. Evan has really cheered up, he seems to be more accepting of what's happened, Oh and he found his credit card and got the £100 back, At least he can spend it on me! There was an article on the news about Jessica, she's been found at in Whitby. _I was right all along! _Apparently, Layton seems to be worsening in his coma, I wonder what Mum's thinking of now?

Sunday, 9th August:

"_I had this nightmare, Mum was in trouble and she needed me to help her, but I couldn't help in time." _

Just woke up screaming from an awful nightmare that Mum needed me and I couldn't help her in time...

xxxxxxx

"_Molly, Why write in my diary? You have lots of diaries in that cardboard box in the attic." Alex whispered to the television, She could see Molly reading out her diary entries, like when she saw Gene on Jackanory. "I feel sorry for Jessica, how much she's been through with Arthur, but he's here, Molly. My worst nightmare. I need you; I really do just to comfort me here in 1982."_

Xxxxxxx

Went downstairs to the fridge to find a drawing I did from when I was little. It's been all crumpled before but Evan must have tried to salvage it, why? Maybe he's trying to be like Dad, Why go to Canada with a woman like Judy? Got a headache now, I'm going back to bed.

Tuesday, 13th October:

"_Evan loved his present, the one you told me to give to him because you would be away in Hyde for a meeting, If you were alive to go to the meeting."_

It's now two days since Evan's birthday, We went out with some of his work friends to a fancy restaurant. I think it was called Luigi's, The man who owns it really kind, he asked me my name! "Molly" I said, then he looked confused and asked me what my surname was. "Drake, is there a problem?" I asked, he just said "I knew your mother, so lovely, nicest customer in years she owned the flat upstairs, well what was a flat." Evan could hear everything and then he got up in a hurry and pulled me up with him.

"Evan! What's wrong? He was just telling me about Mum."

"I can't let he see or talk to you again, He's not supposed to know about-" He paused, I knew he was thinking of his next words. "Not supposed to know about you, Look it's getting late." He whispered. Maybe it's time to do a bit of detective work...

Wednesday, 14th October:

"_Evan might know more than he says, Ever since I met Luigi, Evan has been really strange... Probably a mid-life crisis."_

I've just spent the last few hours arguing with Evan to take me back to Luigi's. He seems so keen not to let me go there. You see, In desperate times like now I would usually ask Maisie to take me for five pounds there and back in Dave's old car, I think she's old enough to drive it...

Evan has now grounded me. I hate him.

30 Minutes Later....

Evan hasn't grounded me now! It took a lot of fake crying and puppy eye looks but I did it! This is going in my "Achievements towards self control" list! I stuck the list in, lets look at how it's doing...

Achievements towards self control:

Hope Maisie will move out

Try and find something about Sam Tyler

Do well in school

Get to know Evan better

Find out everything about Mum's shooting


	3. Mon 2nd November to Tue 5th January

The Diary Adventures of Molly Drake

The Drake Diaries

Hope your enjoying the entries! Hopefully in this part, we see more of people who were close to Alex! I don't own Ashes to Ashes, unfortunately...

Xxxxxxx

Monday, 2nd November:

"_My investigation is growing by the day now! Don't worry, I'll find out why Layton did this to you, to us."_

I went to Luigi's today! He was over the moon to see me and Evan since last month. "My eyes tell no lie, it is Molly and Evan, se?" He shouted from the other side of the restaurant, It was really busy with people mainly drinking and watching football! He was very chirpy but he kept looking at an empty table in the corner, I asked him why and he said "Your mother and Mr. Hunt sat there, they were so sweet!" Interesting...

I asked Evan about "Mr. Hunt" and he thought about his response then whispered, "Gene Hunt. Me and your grandmother usually got on the wrong side of him."

"You committed crimes?" I asked

"No, I was your grandmother, Caroline's barrister. She and Gene were always head to head when it came to violent cases." He sighed.

Today I actually learned 2 things today...

1. Evan worked for my grandmother

And....

2. My grandmother was a nuisance to Gene Hunt.

xxxxx

Saturday 26th December:

"_When you come to think of it, yesterday were the first Christmas without my mum, I hope she's celebrating where ever she is..."_

Xxxxxxx

"_Oh Molls, I'm sorry I couldn't be with you. The others are getting all drunk downstairs and I've just about had enough! I hope you liked your present from me (If you haven't got it yet, it's in the storage cupboard under the stairs), Evan said to me that he was taking you to a special restaurant in November, well I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Lots of love,_

_Mum_

_Xxx"_

Xxxxxxx

Haven't got any more time to write, Maisie called me saying not to let Evan hear. She said Dave failed his entrance exam into college and now the two aren't running away again, she said "Starting fresh in the other life", Wonder what it means?

Asked Evan what "The other life" was, he didn't have a clue. By the time I stopped asking him this same question, he took me to a child psychologist! He said he couldn't afford a private one so he took me to be examined by one who works for the police, The cheek! The lady was really nice though, her name was Sharon although she said I could call her Shaz.

"Molly, What seems to be the problem?"

"There really isn't a problem, My godfather wasn't nervous, just cautious."

"I remember that phrase, my husband used it a lot of times!"

"Who's you husband?" I asked...

"DC Christopher Skelton of Fenchurch East, why?"

"I thought I just remembered someone from there." I actually remembered my mum saying she went there.

"You know someone in Fenchurch East? This reminds me now! Do you have any closer family except your godfather Molly?"

"My dad's in Canada and my mum's in a coma."

"Oh you poor thing, what is your mother's name?"

"Alex." I whispered, just about to cry...

"Alex? Do you mean Alex Drake?" She asked quite excitingly

"Yeah, I'm her daughter."

"So you're her daughter! She was always talking about you, but we never saw you, shame."

Hours passed and I was finally back home, with an eager Evan on my back asking me constantly about the session. "Fine" I said "Do you know Sharon Skelton?", Evan _once again_ took his time thinking of an answer and simply said "No."

Tuesday 5th January:

"_So i've met Luigi and Shaz, well mum, it seems Evan might know more than he says..."_

I didn't actually do anything today except write in this diary. I'm going to plan a sneak into the station office to find the files of Shaz, Chris, Gene and my mum. I know you'll find this stupid but I asked Maisie and Dave to help me get in. I'm doing it tomorrow night!

Got a note today at school in my locker from Dave, I could tell from the horrible handwriting...

"_Molls,_

_Tonight 10pm_

_Meet outside station, we go round to main car park and get into the room through the loading gate._

_Dave"_

Tomorrow's going to be fun, fun, fun!


	4. Wed 6th January to Sun 10th January

The Diary Adventures of Molly Drake

The Drake Diaries

I know 13 year olds don't sneak around in police station air vents and security offices, but it will add up! I don't own Ashes unfortunately...

Wednesday 6th January:

"_Mum, If I get a criminal record I want you to know it was Maisie and Dave's fault. They forced me to do it!"_

Today's the big day! But I'm really not feeling well, Evan kept me off for a day, to heal up and for me to get ready for the big heist.

Must remember to record the repeat of Ashes to Ashes Series 1 on Sky+! Can't miss episode 6 again!

6:49pm:

I waited outside the police car park for the others, they were 45 minutes late.

45 minutes later...

We got in through the supply office, But then we all had to split up, Dave went through security watching the CCTV, Maisie experimented with the air vents trying to find the File Room while I simply took the easy option of going up in the lift.

8:00pm:

Found the File Room, although I had to go the nearest entrance to the air vents because there were cameras outside and I had to find a way to tell Dave (Who was 4 floors below) to turn the cameras off.

11:00pm:

Evan rang me on my mobile! I told him I was staying over at a friend's house, I made up the name Lauren, yet he believed it!

11:30pm:

I was finally in the File Room! I managed to find the ones for Mum, Shaz, Chris and Gene all put into one, but there was one more, DS Ray Carling.

Saturday 9th January:

"_Chris, Shaz, Gene and Ray...I guess it's just Layton left..."_

I might as well come clean, I didn't actually go anywhere near the station on Wednesday night, Maisie and Dave did all of it for £10! At least I got the truth out at last...

I spent the day looking through each of the files, this is what I saw.

DC Christopher Skelton:

Still working in Fenchurch East CID as Detective Constable. Married to WPC Granger.

WPC Skelton (Granger):

Now a child psychologist for the Metropolitan Police. Married to DC Christopher Skelton.

DS Ray Carling:

Now working for the British Army currently fighting overseas.

The next one struck me the most though. Gene Hunt.

DCI Gene Hunt:

Deceased. Previously DCI of Fenchurch East, but moved to Fenchurch West with only DI Alex Drake from the team.

Dead? The famous Gene Hunt is dead? This can't be! I have to show Evan this, but how?

Sunday, 10th January:

"_It seems Evan had a very tight relationship with Gene, lucky you came to loosen it!"_

So Chris still works for the police with Shaz and Ray joined the Army. I doubt I can fly overseas to find Ray, and I've already met Shaz, So I just have to act weird again, get an appointment with Shaz and then find Chris!

I asked Evan about Gene. I said, "How would you react if Gene died?". He simply muttered, "I would be glad he's gone, the way he treated his teammates and your grandmother!"

"So you wouldn't miss him?"

"Not the slightest, why are you asking me this?"

"I want to prove something to you, Evan." I said boldly.

"Don't talk to me like that! Go upstairs now!" He yelled.

I did it, I'm so stupid! Why did I show him the file?

"Gene Hunt. Deceased? No Molls this isn't true..." He wondered nervously.

"Shot twice. One to the arm, second to the chest. Died before he got to hospital, Alex Drake was with him. Ring any bells?" I shouted, maybe too loud...

"Whe-"

"1983. It only says the year." I said dryly.

He stood up and took the file with him.

"You see Molly, This has to be destroyed right?"

"You nutter! I can tell the police you stole it!" I excused,

But then he did it, He threw the file out of the window. I hate him, more than Arthur Layton now."


	5. Mon 11th January to Wed 13th January

The Diary Adventures of Molly Drake

The Drake Diaries

(Sorry this chapter's taken so long!)Thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews, to be honest I got 1 review that was really horrible so I decided to stop this story but I logged onto my email and saw about 20 good reviews! Your reviews keep this story running! Thanks to all of my cyber buddies on Luigi's! I don't own Ashes to Ashes, shame...

Xxxxxxx

Monday, 11th January:

"_Evan's a cold man, even 3 years since Mum last woke up he still hasn't comforted me, And I feel like the failure."_

Ran down the 5 flights of stairs yesterday to get the file back, luckily I got the most important ones. We went on a school trip today to the London Docks and Miss Oaks didn't let me go because of the "incident" with the Laytons! I'm too old for school trips anyway, being a 15 year old is harder than I thought, And I just remembered that tomorrow is the mark that Mum woke from her coma for a second time two years ago. It also marks when Mum went back into a coma for the second time two years ago. Tomorrow's a big day, the biggest day.

"_My name is Alex Drake. This time tomorrow will be 2 years since I returned to 2009. It also marks when I returned back to 1982 two years ago. Tomorrow's a big day, the biggest day."_

_As she turned off the Dictaphone, she looked in the mirror to find her makeup slightly smudged from the tear-wiping. She went into the bedroom to fix herself up and went downstairs to find everyone celebrating Luigi's birthday, But she knew there was only one birthday that meant something to her, Molly's, 13__th__, 14__th__ and 15__th__ birthday she'd missed._

Xxxxxxx

Tuesday, 12th January:

"_I stood by her bed thinking of whatever she's thinking, probably another world where she's much happier without me and Evan interfering." _

She looked so innocent when I saw her partly lifeless body on that hospital bed. I can't believe that Dad didn't even bother to come, probably too busy with Judy I guess. There were only flowers from me and Evan, no one else. I remember about a year ago when I thought I saw a tear falling from her eye...

Evan only dropped me off to the hospital, said that I can get the bus back because "I'm not a little girl anymore", I know that I'll always be my mum's little girl. I laid the flowers in the closest vase to her...

Xxxxxxx

"_Today I woke up feeling strange. Like something really good had happened, but I don't know what did. I still look the same..."_

_Gene, Ray, Chris, Shaz and Viv have all been looking at me strangely, I don't look any different, My voice hasn't changed and I'm not coming down with a cold._

_I sat down onto my desk and saw what the fuss was about. A bouquet of orchids, my favourite! What was on the attached card made my heart skip a beat..._

"_Mum,_

_I hope you wake up soon, We all miss you here._

_Lots of love_

_Molly_

_X"_

_Shaz asked me who Molly was, I told her she was my daughter but looked confused at the card._

_Xxxxxxx_

Just got a phone call from Maisie, Josie Harlow got a boyfriend! We're all going out tonight with them to celebrate, and the better news is that we're going to Luigi's! It gives me a better chance to ask about the people Mum told me about.

7:15 pm:

Met Maisie outside the Post Office to go to Luigi's, I'm surprised the two didn't get arrested for sneaking into the police station!

8:10 pm:

Finally got to Luigi's! He recognised me right away and beckoned me over to the table where Josie, Tracey, Shannon, Ryan and Luke were.

8:30 pm:

"_You know, The scallops and pineapple rings will be memory I'll take to my grave!"_ I did ask Luigi about Gene Hunt though, He only indicated me closer to him. He said, "Mr. Hunt was a hero to us all, seniorita. Him and Mrs. Drake went so well together, But he shot her by accident in a big police robbery."

"S-shot her!?"

"Yes, I have not seen Mr. Hunt, Ray, Chris, Shaz or Viv since the incident. It was years ago so I guess Seniorita Drake has woken up?"

"I'm her daughter Luigi, And she last woke up a year ago." I said feeling shameful.

He put an arm around me and wiped my tears, what I'm trying to think is why is everyone in Mum's coma world real? I did ask loads of questions but Luigi just said I was drunk.

Wednesday, 13th January:

"_Why is the world one big riddle? I mean there's Evan, Mum's world and boys in general too that need solving."_

Decided to speak to Josie about her hangover, Ryan did come into school but went nowhere near Josie, Instead he just looked at me in the whole of English and History! Then he wanted me to sit with him at lunch on our own!


	6. Thu 14th January to 29th April

The Diary Adventures of Molly Drake

The Drake Diaries

Apologies for the delay, I kind of forgot about this fanfic! Thanks for all of the reviews and I would like to say hi to everyone on Luigi's because I can't now because I've been banned for no reason! Anyways, enjoy this chapter!!! (The lyrics on Thursday, 14th January bit are from Cheryl Cole, Fight For This Love)

Xxxxxxx

"_Anything that's worth having__  
__Sure enough worth fighting for__  
__Quittings out of the question__  
__When it gets tough gotta fight some more__  
__We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love __  
__If it's worth having it's worth fighting for"_

_(Cheryl Cole, Fight For This Love)_

Thursday, 14th January:

"_Here's me thinking that I cut the whole "love" drama out of my life, and it comes fighting back!"_

Ryan walked me to school today. He also walked with me to all of my lessons. He walked with me at lunch. And to top it off he walked me home. _Merde._

_Xxxxxxx_

Friday, 15th January:

" _Keep calm Molly, Ryan IS NOT cheating on Josie with me, OK! HE'S NOT!"_

I think Ryan's cheating on Josie. The worst bit is I think he's cheating on her with me! I did tell him why he keeps following me...

"Ryan! What are you doing?"

"Walking through the Science corridor, I want to walk round the back of the school."

"It's 3rd Period! Are you mental!"

"No."

"Well come this way then, History's only down he-"

Then he just grabbed me hand and ran down the Science corridor with me to an empty classroom with the fire exit open.

"Why are you doing this! Why don't you take Josie?"

"It's not Josie who I want."

_At this time I am shaking to not know what happens next, If anything does I just want to say "I'm sorry Shannon, I did take your lunch card last week when it went missing! I only bought a drink!"_

Ryan then pushed me behind this old looking shed and smiled, then he kissed me. Ryan Forest, the boyfriend of Josie Harlow actually kissed me! "The boys on the rugby team were right, you do look good with your hair down." He whispered, then he pushed me back into the classroom and he ran off. Then speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear... Josie found me.

"Molls! What are you doing here! Why are you crying!?" She said as she came to hug me.

"It was...." Do I dare say his name? Do I just act like they do in the films and books of teenage fantasies?

"Ryan. He kissed me." I whispered, _Thank god I'm crying, It looks like I'm completely innocent!_

Xxxxxxx

In case you wondered what happened, I left the swearing and the throwing of chairs, but we both got 1 hour detentions each, At least were still friends....

Tuesday, 29th April:

"_Finally! Mum opened her eyes! But she only closed them a second later but she didn't say my name, or Evan's. She said "Gene." I looked up at Evan who looked like something's gone horrible wrong."_

That's when it came to me! Gene Hunt of course! How could I forget that when Mum said "Gene" she meant Mr. Hunt! Luigi told me that Mum knew Gene, but how well did they go together?


	7. Wed 30th April to Tue 6th June

The Diary Adventures of Molly Drake

The Drake Diaries

I am really, really sorry that I haven't updated this! It's just too much homework and social stuff really, anyways I tried to make this much darker but i'm not used to it as this is my second fanfic. It's like I tried to make a young Molly be in a situation where she needs to act older... Hope you like it and remember to review! Just putting "Really good" or "Love it" makes a huge difference! I looked on Wikipedia and found out about the red rain in 1983 in case you're wondering (tell me if it's wrong!)

Wednesday, 30th April:

Shaz visited today! Well she only popped round because Mum woke up for less than a minute. Josie came round as well crying, Shannon's gone missing.

"We only went to Pegasus Park but it was closed because of the strange weather, I mean red rain? Soon comets will be falling out of the sky!" She sobbed, while trying to laugh.

I told her to remember what happened.

"Well it closed while we were in there, we were in this kind of tunnel that passes under the aquarium when the lights went off and the fish just froze! Then we ran outside and then..."

"Then what?"

"Shannon screamed. The whole tunnel collapsed, but then I went in the debris and found her ok."

I turned the news on. There were reports about what Josie just told me, I couldn't bear to listen to two stories, so I turned it off.

"Then the rain got heavier and turned more red! Then the whole place turned heavy in fog and we looked into the sky. There was a huge black cloud but it didn't look normal so we kept running then there was a gate we ran through but rocks from this statue fall off and trapped Shannon. That's the last I saw of her."

In less than 5 seconds, there were us two crying.

"I then called Tracey, she was with us but she stayed at the car park the whole time but when she came over she spotted a hole, so she crouched through and then more rocks fell. Now Shannon and Tracey are trapped in that theme park!"

"Come on, We going there." I said plainly.

"No we're not! Your mum just woke from a coma and your running off to a haunted theme park!" She yelled at me, her temper was oddly rising...

The TV then turned itself on! "It has been confirmed that two young girls, Shannon Delcoy and Tracey Mellow have gone missing in the park." The newsman spoke seriously, "It has been advised to cancel all plans to the park for the next week or two."

I looked at Josie and she returned the same glance.

"It seems we'll have to scrap that plan then." I mumbled.

Monday, 5th June:

"_The world is coming to an end. I saw the cloud for myself and it was definitely a sort of vortex! Please help me Mum!"_

This is it! The government have sent out the army to deal with this cloud! More people all over the UK seem to go missing everyday now, What if I'm next? Evan was called up to the Houses of Parliament today to discuss plans! He bought me with him because no one else would look after me, I'm just too cute...

"Molly, you must be on your best behaviour ok?"

"Yeah, Evan I will."

"Now I need to introduce you to the minister of the territorial army because he needs you to help out with this operation." Evan was giving me a huge responsibility!

He handed me a steel briefcase, I opened it to find the things Lara Croft would have died to have! A pistol, Laser pen, Heat goggles and an earpiece!

"Look at you, Agent Drake!" Evan whispered and pinched my cheek.

"Evan! I'm not a child!"

After walking up loads of stairs, we finally reached the main chamber.

"Mr. White! I see you've bought Miss Drake with you." He spoke loudly.

"Yes, sir. This is Molly Drake, Alexandra's daughter." Evan said, introducing me. I shook hands with the man.

"Lovely to meet you Molly. I am Richard Adams, the Minister of Britain's Territorial Army. I see you have the tools Evan gave you?"

"Yes, sir." I held out the briefcase.

"Fantastic! Now Molly, I need to show you how to use a dangerous weapon like this." He took the pistol, aiming it for understanding. "Well there's nothing to learn except for reloading, but just pull the trigger to fire."

Tuesday, 6th June:

My mission today was to return to the Theme Park, even though the cloud has moved from over it.

"Molly, Good luck with this, I know your 15, But just be careful."

"I will dad."

_Did I just call Evan my dad?_

He just pretended to ignore it, but I knew it was bugging him...

I got out of the car and proceeded through the cornered off area, I was shaking at this point!

I crawled through the hole Tracey went through, the rest was just fog.

"Drake! This is Adams from HQ. What can you see?"

"Not much, sir. Just fog and a few bodies...Wait, bodies!?"

"I thought only two people were the last to be seen! How could there be more? How many more?"

"About four, sir. Whatever caused this, will spread to central London I'm guessing."

I kept walking to find the tunnel that Shannon and Josie were almost trapped in, I sneaked through but the sea animals were back in the glass. But they looked different.

"Sir, The sea animals look different."

"I'm sure they do..."

"I'm not joking! They look red!"

Then I saw the light. I knew this was bad! I just ran so I escaped but all of the rides were on fire! I could smell this horrid gas spreading and reaching my nostrils...

"Sir...I feel queasy..."

I then unfortunately threw up.

"Drake! Get out of there! I have received news of a mysterious figure at the North end of the park!"

I just ignored it. I had to find this figure.

45 minutes later...

I reached the bridge where the weather was turning worse. But then the light came again, A man stepped out...

"It seems this is where it all ends, Molly. Your mother was right, You don't follow instructions, do you?"

"What!? What do you know about my-"

_All that was then heard in the next 10 minutes was a gunshot._

Hope I did alright! I know it's a bit like Molly's friends sneaking into the police station! I just had a kind of Doctor Who moment while I went to see Fame in the cinemas (Good film!) So I just typed it up! ) *Bite lip nervously*


	8. A New Awakening

The Diary Adventures of Molly Drake

The Drake Diaries

Thanks for all of your reviews! Please tell me if i'm wrong about the "Redish rain" event!

??????

_As Molly was falling, all that she could she could see was the red light below her, eyes closed, muscles tensed as she decided there was no hope. She was dying._

_Molly really doesn't believe in help, does she? I saw her eyes open from when she was lying on the shore of Thames, It's that weird day when the red rain is falling from the sky, I think it was discovered because the redness was from sand from the Sahara, shame. _

_She just leaned up, yawning. She looks like one of those models that have done a prozzy photoshoot! Stood up, she looked around her with dried tears on her face, dirty. I should go now, I might look like I did this. I only departed saying " 1983, by the way."_

1983 (I think)...:

I just woke up on the shore of the Thames. The River Thames! Where am I? Where's Evan and the theme park? God I look awful!

I like the necklace though.


	9. The Sweet Life of 1983

The Diary Adventures of Molly Drake

The Drake Diaries

Thank you to all who have reviewed my story! Even though it's now half term for me and I have a Maths and History project to do, Hopefully it will be 1 whole week of fanfic-typing! I also chose not to include the month on the diary entries because it might link to the wrong episode! Sorry!

Still 1983:

Finally found a place to stay! It was near this really nice restaurant called Luigi's and it was also opposite Fenchurch East police station. But guess who I think I saw, Shaz! I did think I should go up to her but then I had a thought.

_No one here knows me. I'm guessing an identity change is in order then._

Fantastic.

"Monday" 1983:

It took me a whole day to figure out that the restaurant Luigi's was actually owned by Luigi himself, He asked me what my name was again so I scrapped the new identity.

"Molly."

"Molly, eh? Seems like I know you from somewhere...You have company with you?"

"No, I'm afraid not, well I'm looking for my mum."

"I'm sure she's here somewhere!"

"In here?"

"Just _here_, signorita. In London!"

"Ah, right Luigi! You always end with a good joke, I know you of old."

"Si, Si! Here take this, _complimente_!"

And that's when I tasted the lovely Bollinger, Although I can't remember much more after that...

"Tuesday" 1983:

I woke up in a police station today. Fenchurch East to be exact, well Shaz looked after me so I felt a bit happier.

"Poor thing, Molly isn't it?"

"Yes miss."

"You can call me Shaz!"

"Thanks."

_Silence._

"So, Molly...Have you come into London with anybody?"

"Nope."

"You look barely sixteen! I hope you live somewhere safe!"

"Your acting like my mum now!"

"Umm... Molly?"

"Yeah?"

"_Where is your mum?"_

I had to think very fast.

"She's in hospital, In a coma. I sorry I make you ask."

"No! I'm sorry I made you answer!"

The door suddenly opened.

"Shaz, Viv needs you to check some files on that murder a fortnight ago, I guess you can see to that?"

"Yes, m'am."

The woman at the door glanced at me first, then looked back and looked a bit surprised.

"Your name?"

"Molly, m'am."

Shaz then interrupted...

"She's so sweet and well mannered!, Oh Molly, this is DI Alex Drake by the way."

_Alex Drake_ shook my hand, and I did back. This was going to be one very interesting adventure...

"Wednesday" 1983:

I've been released from Fenchurch East, I was apparently drunk on Monday. I need to get a life, a job! I tried speaking to Luigi about being a waitress and he offered me a job, but on very low pay. I just had to take it, I mean I can work my way up, can't I?

Now I have a job, it's time to find some clothes. I did go to some shopping centre near Hyde Park today and bought a few jumpers and skinny jeans, cost me about £20, I guess no treats for a whole week!

I won't go on to much but I got food and stuff to fill the flat, I moved out of the other one because of the lack of space and the rude neighbours next door.

"Thursday" 1983:

"_If I look at you, will you see the inside of me or the outside?"_

I returned to Fenchurch East today, I made some excuse saying I wanted to find out what I need to do to have a job there when I'm older. Me and Shaz were talking for ages then we changed the subject about music and London (I said I'm from Brighton), Alex then came in again and stared at me.

"I'm sure I know you from somewhere, What's your name again, sorry I have terrible memory!"

"Molly."

"Your last name?"

_I took a smart option..._

"White. Molly White."

"Do you know Evan White?"

_Here it is. If I say yes then she will know that I'm his granddaughter and I'll become DI Alex Drake's long lost daughter, but if I say no, then I'm on my own. Alone. In 1983._

"Yes, I do."

"Are you related?" She asked looking surprised while pulled a chair in...

"Sort of. He said I shouldn't talk about it though."

She touched my hand, I was just what I needed for comfort...

"Evan can be strict when he needs to be, but not to my daughter. Her name's Molly too!"

"Where is Molly?"

Her face turned sad.

"I don't know."

"I lost my mum and dad too, She's in a coma."

I continued on.

"My mum is called Alex, she's a DI."

"Molly? Are you sure your surname is White? Evan only has a granddaughter called Molly _Drake_, Unless...."

My secret's finally out!

"You are Molly Drake!?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I lied Mum."

"Molly!"

I feel that I've found what I'm missing, it was love. And you know what? I will beat this! I will get out of 1983!


	10. Nirvana The Perfect World

The Diary Adventures of Molly Drake

The Drake Diaries

Sorry about the slowness! This is because I decided to not do a diary setup for this chapter, just to try it out but if I get good reviews about it then I might make some more! Please review! I might make this a POV chapter from different people as well... Thanks to XTimegirlX for the support, her story is really good; also take the poll on my profile if you like this setup!! (Also if you have a story about Molly with Alex and her nickname is "Mini Bolly", then sorry it looked like I copied )

The next few days for Molly and Alex were pure bliss and joy for them both. Alex thought this was just a trick playing on her mind again, but Molly kept assuring her that she was genuine, the real thing. Shaz got to know Molly quite well too, along with Chris but Ray wasn't so keen, he's never experienced children before!

Gene only named Molly "Mini Bolly" after her ever so proud mother, who did like a good old daily argument with her DCI, but she ignored this. Shaz took her out a few times to the cinema or the park with Chris on a leash of course. Ray taught her self-defence, in case "some prick" (Like Ryan) decided to play games with her. But Alex was just taking this amazingly, but the only downside to this was that she was at work all day catching the useless scum of London.

Molly loved the idea of 1983, no one knew her so she could start in life again, and everyone was so nicer than they are in 2009, but this might seem like a new world but there really was one question on Molly's mind;

"Who was that man who shot me?!"


	11. The Man in Black

Thanks for your great support! Sorry about the lack of chapter-updating, loads of projects and other stuff! Anyway, to be honest no one has voted on that poll yet so I decided to make another chapter like the last! I don't own Ashes to Ashes, In case if anyone thought my fanfic was so good and thought "Wow, she must own the actual show", well I don't own it but nice to think I'm so good and writing (typing really lol)

8th January- Sorry about the long delay, hope everyone had a great Christmas and new year!!

"Today you are you, that is truer than true. There is no one alive who is youer than you." -Dr. Suess

* * *

_That man who supposedly shot me, a psycho perhaps?_

_Or maybe he's been after something I have?_

_He knows I'm close to Evan?_

_Wait._

_Does he want Evan?_

_Or maybe he wanted me to meet mum again..._

_In a bad way or a good way?_

Who was that man? I mean he looked in his 50's with his old blond hair and narrow eyes but he had a coat that looks similar to DCI Hunt's!

The man just stood there. Staring at me, aiming that gun. Then the white light and the sound of a gun firing....I must have been hallucinating because I'm sure Pegasus Park doesn't get covered in black clouds and the marina almost crumbles, but why did all of that happen? I mean one minute I'm taken to see the government with Evan, given a pistol then dropped outside the park. That reminds me, who was it that got crushed under those rocks? God I'm forgetting so much!

I have told Mum what happened, but she just says weird things happen for a while soon after your "shot". Well let me tell you one thing, whoever "shot" me:

"I'm not going to die, but when I find you, There will be nowhere else to hide."


End file.
